You Can Try To Run
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Yuujirou was avoiding him again, which meant he was probably in the library." TooruxYuujirou


Disclaimer: I own nothing

You Can Try To Run

(Yuujirou POV)

He liked boobs, big boobs, really he did. So why the hell was he feeling butterflies whenever Tooru would smile in his direction, it was like some cosmic force pushing him towards the bluenette.

Seriously, it was as if the whole world was in on it. Ever since President Arisada had found out exactly what he had done to scare off Sayaka, he had decided to include a new romance to their princess role-play.

Every time he was near Tooru he was being pulled into some sort of affectionate gesture, not that they were all bad. He could admit it was nice having someone hold his hand, but that was it, although Tooru's hugs weren't that bad either.

The whole school had taken the new development between two of the princesses with the normal enthusiasm, all hearts and flowers and sparkly eyed. He could say that their devotion to the princesses irked him but that would be a lie, he'd been doing the job too long for it to affect him anymore.

No, what was really bothering him was Makoto's joy at his predicament, Akira's knowing looks and in particular a letter from Sayaka. After finally accepting that Tooru only saw her as a little sister, she'd decided to fully support their relationship by writing him a very detailed letter of how cute they looked together. Technically it was his own fault for kissing Tooru in the first place, but it was a split second decision to help out a friend, he never thought it would have any lasting affects. And it was all going to his head, he was nervous around Tooru, he was never nervous, he was the cool and calm one. Which was why he was hiding in the library, no one would look for him here.

"Hey Yuujirou, what are you doing here?"

Crap, of all the people to actually find him it would have to be the one person he was trying to avoid. Looking up he could see Tooru smiling at him in a way which implied 'I know exactly what you're doing and it's very amusing'.

"Umm, studying for the test tomorrow." Maybe if he sounded busy Tooru would go away.

"Really? With your head pressed against the table? You're not just ignoring me then" Crap, did his smile just get wider? At least Makoto wasn't around.

"Don't look at me like that; at least Makoto isn't here today."

"Fine, let's go back to the P-room." It'll be fine, just him, alone, with Tooru. So maybe this wasn't going quite so well.

******

(Tooru POV)

Yuujirou was avoiding him again, which meant he was probably in the library.

It hadn't taken him long after the kiss to realise that he was attracted to the blonde. He enjoyed spending time with Yuujirou, it gave him a warm feeling inside knowing that the blonde had wanted him to stay at the school, his blushes were just an added bonus. He wanted to be able to hold him without having to use the job as his reason for doing it, now he just had to convince Yuujirou that it was what he wanted too.

******

(Normal POV)

As soon as they had reached their room Tooru had pushed Yuujirou against the door his arms either side of the blonde to stop his escape. Pushing his body closer he watched as a faint blush appeared on his captive's face.

"You know when I first got here I thought that the teachers were creepy, the students were strange, that Akira was someone I could trust and that you were possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. I still think all of that except for you; I know you are the most beautiful boy I will ever meet. So you can try to run and hide, pretend that there is nothing between us but I will chase you, until you have no where else to go."

Yuujirou's blush was now in full bloom, unable to move he was aware of every part of his body that was pressed against Tooru. Not giving Yuujirou a chance to reply, Tooru brought one arm around Yuujirou's waist and his other hand went to caress his face, bringing them closer together.

"I like you, I want to hold your hand, I want to comfort you when you're sad, I want to smile with you when you're happy and I want to protect you from the guys who try to hit on you."

Tilting his head Tooru gently pressed his lips against those of Yuujirou's and as he began to pull away Yuujirou's arms slowly moved up to circle his neck.

"I won't run anymore."

Smiling at one another the two boys moved in for another tentative kiss.


End file.
